


A beautiful wish

by moreteapls



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra properly apologizes to Scorpia, Domestic, Drunk Adora, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Post-Canon, Scorpia's first ball, Slight Hurt/Comfort, They are gay and living their best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls
Summary: A couple of months after Horde Prime's defeat, Catra and Adora get ready to attend Scorpia's first ball as queen.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	A beautiful wish

Catra slowly opened her eyes as she felt the first ray of morning sunshine on her face. She realized how loudly she was purring against Adora’s chest, but she didn’t try to stop it. She thought how unfair it was that she didn’t have a way to really know when Adora was comfortable around her like she did with her purr. Sometimes it was almost embarrassing, how it would blow Catra’s cover when she was trying to act cool around Adora, and she would unconsciously start purring like crazy. But Adora found It adorable for the most part, so she would earn some kisses on her part and at least she could thank the purring for that. 

She started to give Adora tiny kisses on her cheeks to wake her up. They had a long day ahead of them, after all. Scorpia was holding her first ball as queen, and everyone was expecting She-Ra to be there. It had been only a couple of months since Adora had saved Etheria from Horde Prime, and everyone still remembered She-Ra emerging from the depths of the earth to save the day. Of course, only a few people knew that in reality they had saved Etheria together, but they couldn’t really explain to everyone that a last moment love confession followed by a passionate kiss was what helped Adora transform into She-Ra in the end. It was too personal. But Catra was alright with that, she didn’t need to be remembered as a hero, she was content enough to have Adora by her side. Plus, everyone envied her for dating the hottest and most powerful woman in the whole universe, so there was that. 

Adora frowned as she felt Catra’s lips at first, still shifting between dreams and reality. She yawned as she took her hand to Catra’s head, softly rubbing her hair that had grown up to her shoulders by then. Adora blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the light, and when she finally fully opened them, she smiled at the sight of Catra staring lovingly at her. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra almost whispered, going in for a tiny peck on the mouth Adora was happy to receive. 

“What time is it?” Adora muffled. 

“Early, but if we don’t wake up now you know Sparkles is going to be knocking at our door any minute. Bow and her are really excited about day.” 

Adora’s smile erased from her face, suddenly remembering about Scorpia’s ball. She was excited, of course, she loved balls. The fancy food, being surrounded by the people she loved, the fact that Catra always looked gorgeous when she dressed up. But she couldn’t help to go back to that illusion of her perfect future that almost got her killed. She realized how close it had come to reality, after all. Bow, Glimmer, Catra and her, being happy, taking care of each other. 

Catra noticed that Adora grew stiff, and she immediately knew what it was about. Adora had told her about that dream many times before. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Catra asked her, softly stroking her cheek. 

“Yeah, it’s just…” Adora sighed, not really wanting to start the day by remembering her near death experience. 

“I know.” 

Adora gave her a half smile, taking her hand in hers. She loved how Catra always understood what she was thinking without her having to tell her. A comfortable silence grew between them, as Catra rested her head on Adora’s chest, grasping to the last moments of peace they would probably be able to enjoy solely with each other during that day. Every morning she woke up next to Adora, Catra wished she could just stop time for a while and lay like that for hours, doing nothing else but to relish on Adora’s perfume and soft caresses and kisses. 

But they had responsibilities to attend, of course. 

“Catra! Adora! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!” Glimmer’s voice came from behind the door, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

They exchanged a look, neither of them wanting to get up but knowing if they didn’t Glimmer was going to come in and teleport them out of bed. 

“Yeah, we’ll be downstairs in a minute!” Adora yelled back at her. 

“Don’t take too long!” They heard her footsteps walking down the hallway. 

Catra pouted at Adora, clinging harder to her, “I don’t want to get up, you’re so comfy,” she muffled as she purred into Adora’s neck. 

She couldn’t help but smile in response, “me neither, but today’s Scorpia’s big day, I think she would want us to be there,” Adora joked. 

Catra suddenly stopped purring at the mention of her friend, her expression changing into a troubled one. She hadn’t had the time to really have a conversation with Scorpia after they had defeated Horde Prime. They had both been extremely busy with the consequences of the post-war, especially Scorpia since she had to rebuild back her entire kingdom from the ashes of what The Fright Zone had left. They had barely had the time to even see each other, and on the rare occasions they did, they were never alone. 

But the guilt was eating Catra alive a little bit more every day. She knew Scorpia had already forgiven her, and she was so occupied with her new queen duties, Catra knew she probably didn’t have the time to think about her and their past anyways. That didn’t make her feel any better, though. She really wanted to properly apologize, but a ball wasn’t the place to do that either. She sighed. The worst part was that she was going to play pretend around her all day, to force a smile and eat her feelings because if she didn’t, she would only make Scorpia worry about her when she was supposed to be worried about the ball. But oh well, she had quite a lot of experience with forcing a smile, after all. 

For a moment, Catra forgot Adora was still right beside her, and while she had been having her internal monologue with herself, Adora had been staring at her quite worried the whole time. And she knew what it was about, just as Catra understood what was going on her mind, Adora could read her just as well. 

“Catra,” Adora started. 

She rolled her eyes, already imagining what her girlfriend was going to tell her. That she should just go ahead and apologize if she wanted it so much. That she couldn’t continue living with that guilt inside. That she should stop waiting for the right moment, _yada yada yada_. Why did she always act like she knew what was best for her? 

“Adora?” Catra interrupted her, acting as if she had no idea of what she was about to say. But Adora perceived her almost passive-aggressive tone in the question. Melog didn’t help either, she had stopped purring as well and was staring at Adora in an almost annoyed matter. God, Catra loved that feline, but sometimes she really didn’t help her with Adora. 

“Come on Catra, you know you can’t keep on delaying it,” there it was. 

“Adora, it’s her first ball! She won’t have time to be having a heart to heart conversation with me. She’s going to have to deal with thousands of guests, it’s just not the right day.” 

“Well, when then? You always say it’s not the day.” 

Catra grimaced, “I don’t know… Every time we try to arrange an evening together, I have to go help rebuild some houses, or she has some political meeting, or she’s hanging out with Perfuma…” 

Adora noticed how the other woman was growing more tense as she spoke, so she laced her fingers in hers to calm her down. Catra stopped speaking upon feeling the contact, appreciating her girlfriend’s concern. 

“I just…” Catra said, more to herself than to Adora, “I’m tired. I’m really tired of having to pretend like everything is cool between us. Maybe for Scorpia it is, but not for me.” 

“I know,” Adora gave her a reassuring smile, softly grabbing her by the jaw and meeting her gaze. “Catra, you’re not going to stop feeling guilty until you deal with this and you know it. I think you’ve suffered enough already. You need to stop beating yourself up over your past mistakes. There’s never going to be a perfect time for apologizing, I think Scorpia will appreciate it regardless of when and where you tell her.” 

Catra was invaded by a surge of love for the woman in front of her. Even if the last months of her life had felt almost like a dream come true, with Adora and her loving each other unconditionally, things hadn’t been exactly easy. Many people in Etheria still didn’t trust her, especially the citizens of those towns the Horde had captured under her command. Even if her relationship with the princesses had improved, she had still a lot to learn about them. There were many moments where she found herself feeling utterly out of place, mostly when they would start laughing at inside jokes or speaking about moments they had spent together fighting against… well, her. At times she felt too overwhelmed by the weight of her remorse and her shame, and if it wasn’t for Adora who stood by her side through thick and thin, comforting her when she was feeling like no matter what she did she would never be able to grow from her past, she highly doubted she would have been able to make it. 

She smiled back at Adora, squeezing her hand tightly, “I’ll think about it.” 

_Knock, knock, knock_. By how soft the bumps sounded they both knew it wasn’t Glimmer. 

“Girls, I’m warning you, if you don’t come down right now Glimmer’s going to snap,” Bow sounded almost worried, “you’re lucky enough I convinced her to let me come here instead of her, but please, don’t take much longer!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra answered, almost mocking him. 

“I’m serious!” Bow raised his voice. 

“Just give us five minutes to get dressed,” Adora said. 

“You’re not even dressed?! Oh man, why do I even bother?” and without any further word, they heard him walking away from the door down the stairs. 

“We really need to get going now,” Adora told her, finally standing up. Melog stared at her completely disappointed. She liked sleeping by Adora’s feet as Catra used to back when they were younger. Catra continued to lay in bed, admiring how beautiful Adora looked on her white laced pajamas, her long blonde hair down her shoulders. 

“I’m not getting up until you give me a kiss,” Catra told her, a mischievous smile on her face. 

Adora rolled her eyes, but she lowered her torso to meet her lips with hers, their tongues meeting for a brief moment. 

“Are you satisfied, kitten?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, that smug expression on her face Catra would never admit secretly drove her crazy. She hated it when Adora called her kitten, but mostly she did it just to tease her. Catra simply stuck out her tongue at her in response. 

They were getting ready for the evening. The tailors had designed a stunning white suit for Adora, with a sleeveless, golden top to wear underneath the coat. As confident as she felt in it, she had to admit Catra looked much better. They had come up with a white jumpsuit which highlighted her athletic shape for her, alongside a red cape that gave her an imposing presence. Everyone’s heads would be turning to take a look at her for sure, especially Adora’s. She was staring at Catra in awe, in a state of almost disbelief that the woman in front of her was in fact, her girlfriend. That she was lucky enough to be able to kiss and touch every corner of that majestic body. 

“Adora, you’re going to start drooling if you keep staring at me like that,” Catra mocked her, very aware of her girlfriend’s eyes fixed on hers as she put on her shoes. She still hadn’t gotten accustomed to wearing them, but at least she didn’t step on any pieces of broken glass anymore. And, she had to admit, they looked kind of nice. 

Adora snorted, “I might,” she joked, “you look beautiful.” 

Shoes already on, Catra turned her head to face her, “I do, don’t I? The tailors really outdid themselves this time,” she said admiring their work with a confident smile. 

Adora nodded, picking up one of her necklaces from her desk and handing it to Catra. 

“Help me out with this?” she asked. 

Catra got closer to her and grabbed the piece of jewelry, as Adora turned her back on her and picked up her hair to give Catra space. She placed the necklace around her neck, trying to concentrate on buttoning its minuscule hook when Adora’s sweet perfume was so strong it blocked all her senses. It took her an embarrassing amount of time to successfully make it. 

Adora could feel Catra’s breathing on her nape, giving her goosebumps and making it hard to stand still. Suddenly, she felt the other woman’s lips on her neck, and she couldn’t help but gasp at the contact. 

“Catra…” she whispered. But she pretended like she hadn’t listened, continuing to trail a path of tiny kisses along her collar. Adora didn’t complain, enjoying the attention, feeling her body growing hotter with every brush. Until Catra stuck her sharp fangs against her skin, and that was the final straw. She turned around and grabbed Catra by the cheeks, desperately going for a kiss. Her girlfriend was smirking, of course, this was the reaction she had hoped to achieve, Adora knew it. But she was so weak for her, there was no point in pretending she didn’t want it as much as Catra did. 

Catra grabbed by the waist, pulling her closer, the kiss growing deeper. Her head was spinning, her heart rate raising, craving for more. No matter how many times she got to kiss Adora, it was never enough. After yearning for years and years for it happen, every time she got the chance to savor her felt almost dreamlike. She felt like she needed to treasure every second by her side, especially since she had been so close to losing her. But it wasn’t the time to think about that. Not when Adora’s fingers were getting tangled on her hair, when her chest was pressed against her own, when her wet lips were against hers. She had Adora now, and she would have her forever. That was all that mattered. 

“Catra! Adora! We’re leaving in ten minutes!” _Why does Sparkles always have to ruin the moment?_ Catra thought. 

“Alright!” Adora broke the kiss to reply, although her eyes were still fixed on Catra. 

“Can I- uh, can I come in? I want to see how you both look!” 

They stared at each other, Catra slowly shaking her head. She wanted to make sure to enjoy these last ten minutes alone with Adora as much as possible. Her girlfriend gave her a faint smile and rolled her eyes, removing her hand from Catra’s neck. She immediately missed the contact. 

“Come in!” Adora said, earning a look of disapproval from her girlfriend. Glimmer opened the door and screeched with excitement as she scanned their outfits. 

“You look amazing!” she clapped her hands, “please remind me to give a raise to the tailors… Just wow, you’re going to catch everyone’s attention tonight!” 

“Adora doesn’t need a fancy suit to catch everyone’s attention,” Catra said, raising an eyebrow. 

Adora snorted, already feeling her cheeks turning red. Glimmer simply rolled her eyes. She had gotten accustomed to their constant flirting. 

“Are we ready to leave?” Glimmer asked, as she was their mean of transport to the Friendship Hall. Adora loved that Scorpia had renamed the castle to sound less dreadful than Horror Hall, it suited her much better. 

They nodded in response, Catra giving Melog an affectionate farewell pat on the head. 

“Well, let’s go then. Bow should be waiting for us downstairs.” 

It had been a couple of weeks since Catra and Adora had last visited the Friendship Hall, for Scorpia’s coronation, but they were both shook by how much livelier and colorful everything was. They had patched up every hole and cleaned up the remains of what had been broken. A lushy and extensive garden surrounded the area, most probably Perfuma’s doing, they thought. They could barely recognize it as the same place they had grown up in, being so utterly different not only the way it looked, but in the overall animated and peaceful atmosphere it radiated. 

In other circumstances, the Fright Zone would have brought the two women nothing else than terrible memories and an urge to immediately leave. But standing there, holding each other’s hand, staring at the kids cheerfully running around this completely renewed place, they were filled with nothing else but happiness. 

For a moment, Adora was able to take a look at Catra while she was distracted trying to catch some fireflies. She was beaming, her face radiant, and Adora thought how she would do anything to keep that expression on her face forever. Plus, she looked so insanely adorable playing with those insects Adora felt she could literally burst into tears. But it was not the time. Glimmer had been right, all eyes were fixed on them, and she wasn’t sure whether it was for the dazzling outfits, or because they were the mighty warrior She-Ra and her cat girlfriend. Maybe it was both. 

“Catra, do you really think it’s the time to do that?” Adora whispered into her ear. 

“What? Am I not allowed to have a little fun?” she said, slightly sarcastically. 

Adora rolled her eyes, she didn’t care about what people thought anyways. She loved her goofy cat girlfriend even if she couldn’t help to get distracted by some flashing bugs. 

They reached the main hall where Scorpia was waiting for them, with Perfuma by her side as always. They both looked gorgeous, wearing a pair of matching flower earrings. 

“Guys! I’m so glad you’re here!” Scorpia almost ran towards them, lifting them one by one into a tender and tight hug. 

“Wow Scorpia, I love what you did with this place! Everything looks amazing!” Bow said. Everyone agreed, they had clearly put a lot of effort into the decorations. Dozens of flowers covered the place. There was a band playing music in a tiny stage in the background, and tables full of dishes from all the different kingdoms. Adora and Catra were already drooling to try every single option served. Adora still remembered the first time Catra had tried Bright Moon’s food, she had literally cried out of joy. Then she had continued to eat everything that was on the table, resulting in a terrible tummy ache. But she didn’t blame her, after years of eating those disgusting nutritional bars she had had a very similar reaction when she tried those pastries back in Thaymor. All of that seemed to have happened in another life by then. 

Catra’s favorite decoration though, were the ice statues Frosta had made of each one of them. She stared at her own statue, a warm sensation building up on her chest. She was proud of herself, proud to be part of something worth fighting for, proud of all her accomplishments, proud of finally being able to open herself up to love and to be loved by all these people. It was so ironic how much hate she had felt for them in the past, how consumed by it she had been. She would have never imagined they would end up being her family. 

She turned around and found Adora surrounded by a group of women desperate to speak to her, some of them so ogling her biceps so hungrily it made Catra’s body temperature rise a little. She took a deep breath, remembering Perfuma’s yoga classes. She slowly approached Adora, who smiled at her and took her hand in hers. Catra squeezed a little bit harder than usual, and Adora immediately understood why. 

“And you’ve all probably heard about my girlfriend Catra,” she said, “I literally could have never done any of this without her.” The women all greeted her and showered her with questions. She happily answered all of them alongside Adora. 

The rest of the evening was as perfect as it could be. They spent it eating all kinds of delicious delicacies, laughing alongside their friends, catching up with those who they haven’t seen in a while. For everyone’s surprise, even Double Trouble was there. Nobody had seen them since the end of the war and Scorpia had invited them without any expectation. But they had arrived fashionably late and were apparently not surprised at all to hear that Catra and Adora had ended up together. 

And then the moment everyone was expecting finally arrived: the dancing. Catra went to look for Adora who she had lost to her numerous admirers at some point, but found her sitting on a chair with her eyes closed, Netossa by her side with a bored expression. 

“There you are!” Netossa told her as she saw her approach, she sounded almost pissed. 

“What’s going on?” Catra asked, but before Netossa could answer, Adora stood up and interrupted her. 

“Catraaaaaaa!” she yelled, throwing herself into her arms. She smelled like liquor and looked almost disoriented. Catra held her tightly as she laid her head on her shoulder. 

“ _That’s_ going on,” Netossa said, “anyways, it’s your problem now. I have to find my wife for the dance,” and before Catra could protest, Netossa disappeared into the crowd. 

“Hey kitten,” Adora flirtatiously whispered into her ear, “have I told you you’re the most beautiful woman in the whole universe?” 

Catra rolled her eyes, but not being able to contain a smile “are you seriously drunk Adora?” 

“Me?! No!” she was using that high-pitched voice she used when she was drunk, “just a lil tipsy, maybe.” 

“God, I can’t believe I’m going to miss the ball’s best part because your stomach can’t take a glass of wine,” she said, although she wasn’t really mad at her. 

Adora snorted, “you don’t have to take care of me kitten, I’ll be okay. You should go dance with Scorpia, this is the perfect time to apologize to her.” 

Catra thought about it for a second, it wasn’t such a bad idea, actually. But she couldn’t leave drunk Adora unsupervised. No matter how much she told her that she would be alright, Catra knew from experience it was a bad idea. She looked around for someone who could take care of her, and she spotted Double Trouble eating a piece of cake in a table near her. 

“Hey, Double Trouble!” she called, they turned to look at her, with a curious look, “can you take care of Adora for me for a while? I’ve got some other stuff to do and she’s a little bit drunk.” 

They let out an almost malicious laugh as they got closer, “of course, darling. For a price, that is.” 

Catra rolled her eyes, “come on, for the old times,” she pouted, “you sort of owe me one, for betraying me, you know?” 

They scratched their chin, considering her words, “alright, alright” they finally said, “but if she pukes on me, I’m charging you for the suit.” 

“Hey! I’m not _that_ drunk,” Adora interrupted, frowning at the lizard. 

“Sure thing, darling,” they said as Catra helped her girlfriend sit down on the chair once more. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?” 

“Promise?” Adora asked her, it had become a recurring word between them lately. 

“Promise. Meanwhile drink some water,” and giving one final nod to Double Trouble, Catra went to look for her friend. It took her a while to spot her between the hundreds of people on the dance floor. She spotted Mermista and Sea Hawk, Glimmer and Bow, Spinnerella and Netossa, and for a moment she really considered going back to Adora. But when she was about to give up on her task, she finally found Scorpia in one remote corner of the dance floor alongside Perfuma. She figured they had probably moved there to get some privacy, and she felt a little bit invasive to step in. But she hadn’t spent the last half an hour of her life wandering around the castle for nothing. She had also been gathering all her self-determination and courage to finally be upfront with Scorpia, and there was no room to back off by then. 

She waited for the song to finish to approach them, asking Perfuma if she could borrow Scorpia for a piece. For her relief, neither of them seemed to be bothered about it. In fact, Scorpia actually seemed excited at the idea. They got nearer the dance floor center, Scorpia’s pincers around Catra’s waist, while her own hands were around Scorpia’s neck. 

“I’m glad you asked for this dance, wildcat, it’s been a while since the last time we’ve had a moment just for the two of us,” Scorpia said. 

Catra gave her a faint smile, thinking about how to approach the matter, “yeah, it has… We actually haven’t spoken much since we defeated Horde Prime.” 

Scorpia’s eyes widened, and her expression shifting into a concerned one, “oh my God, you’re right! I’m sorry, Catra, I should have made some more time for you. It’s just that I’ve been so busy with- “ 

“No, Scorpia, please don’t apologize, I-“ Catra sighed, this was turning to be harder than she had initially thought. “I’m actually the one who wanted to apologize.” 

“For what?” her friend seemed genuinely confused. 

“Well, for everything really. Since we haven’t been able to actually have some alone time, I never had the chance to properly apologize to you about the way I treated you when we still worked for Hordak. And I know you’re probably over it, because you’re Scorpia, and you’re the kindest, nicest person I know, but I’m not. Especially since I never told you how really sorry I am. I just, wanted you to know that.” 

Scorpia gave her a warm smile, “thanks, Catra, I appreciate it. But seriously, it has been so long since all that. We’ve changed, we’ve both learnt to become better friends, better people” she turned to look at Perfuma who was chatting with some guests on the other side of the room. “The Horde wasn’t the best at teaching us how to be good friends exactly either. But I think we deserve to move on from that, to be happy, after all we’ve been through. Don’t you?” 

Catra sighed, “yes, of course. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. And I’m happy that you’re happy as well! But that doesn’t change the fact that you were always so kind to me, even when I didn’t deserve it. All I did was push you away and hurt your feelings,” her gaze was on the ground, too ashamed to meet her friend’s eyes, invaded by all those memories from her younger self. She felt Scorpia getting closer and pulling her into an embrace. She let herself be held tightly in her arms, tears threatening to start falling down her face. There was something about Scorpia’s hugs that had always been so healing, probably because they were so full of love that she actually transmitted that feeling into your soul. 

“Oh, wildcat, I know you’re sorry. I didn’t need to hear it because I’ve seen how much you’ve grown. But you probably need to hear that I forgive you, it’s alright.” Catra clenched to her harder, feeling her body become lighter at her words. After all this time bottling up her feelings of guilt and remorse over Scorpia, finally giving it closure was taking off a heavy burden off her back. She still had some personal work to do about it, of course. Deep down she knew all those memories of what she had done were never going to truly give her piece of mind. But forgiveness was a good start, at least. 

“Thanks, Scorpia,” she muffled against her chest, hoping she was hiding her desire to burst into tears well enough. Scorpia eased the embrace a little to meet Catra’s eyes, and she saw how the other woman’s eyes were filled with tears. That was the last straw for Catra, who stopped containing herself and gave in to the knot inside her throat, her cheeks completely wet and salty in just seconds. They both laughed about it for a while, cleaning the tears out of each other’s faces and tenderly smiling at each other. Despite everything, Catra realized how much she had missed Scorpia. 

“Well, that’s enough! This is so embarrassing,” Catra said as she brushed away the last couple of tears. 

“Nothing embarrassing about emotions,” Scorpia said. 

Catra half smiled. She was still working on the whole “emotions don’t make you vulnerable” thing, but she was getting there- 

“I should go find Adora, I left Double Trouble taking care of her like an hour ago. She must be worried.” 

Scorpia raised an eyebrow, “why is Double Trouble taking care of her? Did something happen?” 

“Oh, right, you don’t know. She’s fine, she just had a little more wine than she could handle.” 

Scorpia giggled, “okay, wildcat, go find your girl. I’ll see you later,” she said and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading towards Perfuma’s direction. Catra made her way back to the table where she had last seen her girlfriend, but there was no sign of her there, or of Double Trouble. She sighed, not knowing what she had been expecting from those two. 

She felt someone touching her shoulder from behind, and turned around to find Adora smirking confidently at her. 

“Hey,” she said. She looked much better than before, her gaze no longer adrift and her tone back to usual. “I was waiting for you,” she said grabbing her hand. 

“Well, you look like you can stand up for yourself now,” Catra mocked her. 

She snorted, “I mean it has been an hour, you know? I was getting worried already. And I told you I wasn’t that drunk. One glass of water and I was already feeling like new.” 

Catra heard the music shifting into a slower tune, “does this mean we can dance now?” 

Adora nodded, and she slowly guided them into the dance floor. Catra put her free hand on Adora’s waist, pulling her closer. She still smelled a little bit of alcohol, but she was staring at her with such utter love in her eyes that Catra didn’t care. 

“This really brings me back, doesn’t you?” Adora said, beaming at her. 

“To Princess Prom?” Catra chuckled, thinking how much everything had changed since then. 

Adora nodded. She still remembered the moment she caught her eyes on Catra wearing that stunning magenta suit. She could have been mad at her, but after seeing her wearing those old rags her whole life, finally seeing her wearing something decent almost made her faint. Adora almost cringed a little at how oblivious they had both been. They gentle touches, the longing gazes, the (borderline flirtatious) way Catra constantly teased her. It all made sense then. 

“So? Did you speak with Scorpia?” Adora asked as Catra made her spin. 

“Oh, right,” she had forgotten about it, the only thing on her mind being Adora’s body so close to hers, “it went better than I expected. I think we’re going to be alright.” 

“Finally. I’m so proud of you,” facing each other again, Adora got slowly closer to her, making her forehead bump against Catra’s. They closed their eyes, getting lost in the moment. Both enjoying the proximity of the love of their life, in a place surrounded by the people they loved with no worries, just the bright future ahead of them. 

“I love you so much,” Catra almost whispered, opening her eyes to meet Adora’s deep blue ones fixed on hers. It made her heart sank with love. Every day she spent with Adora she thought it was impossible to love her more than she already did, but having her there, looking almost angelic, with that breathtaking smile on her face, her soft hands in hers, she was sure that she had never felt more in love with her, more grateful to have her as her life partner. And she was sure that when she woke up the following morning, she would experience the same feeling with even more intensity, and that cycle would repeat itself until the day she died because her love for her would never stop growing. 

“I love you too,” Adora said, softly stroking her cheek. She realized how lucky she was to have Catra. And not only because they had fought a war where both of them had nearly died. But because she felt there was no one in the entire universe who understood her the way Catra did, who loved her so unconditionally and selflessly, and who she was sure was going to be by her side no matter what happened, just as she was going to be there for her in their path to rebuild themselves and heal together. 

They closed the little space between them, their lips meeting. It was a familiar sensation by then, but still one neither of them got tired of. And at least for as long as that kiss lasted, they both thought the whole journey until that night, with all its ups and downs, had been more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading, sharing, commenting and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> My tumblr is @magicgumball


End file.
